In current spray guns of the aforementioned type the nozzle supplying the fluid to be sprayed projects up to or beyond the leading face of a surrounding aircap. The flow of the air out of the aircap draws the fluid through the nozzle, breaks the fluid jet into droplets, and disperses the resultant spray. The more air that is required to do this the noisier and less efficient is the process. Therefore designers have looked at various means of improving (reducing) the ratio between the air consumption of the aircap and the flow rate of the spray face of the nozzle have previously been found to reduce the fluid flow and make the aircap prone to droplet deposition and consequent dirtying.